Dawn of the Guardian
by Guardian117
Summary: Anodrac is a Guardian and is Earth's best soldier in the Military Core and is being sent to realm along his team but they don't know what threat might lie on the otherside. Read to find out what happens.
1. The Guardian

Dragon Realms

It was an early in the morning and Spyro was just waking up from a nice long sleep. He saw Cynder just waking up too. It has been two years since Spyro and Cynder have defeated Malefore, and just few weeks ago Spyro confessed his love for Cynder. Spyro watched Cynder wake up. Hello my love, how was your sleep, Spyro asked with a warm smile in his face. Oh so good my love if my life, I was having a wonderful dream too bad it ended. Right when Spyro was about to say something his stomach growled and then Cynder's a few seconds later. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Cynder gave a kiss on Spyro's cheek and together they went to the cafeteria in the Dragon Temple.

Earth Year 2155

Anodrac was getting his weapons ready. He checked his bullet magazines, energy sword, knife and armor. When he was satisfied that his gear was all there and working tip top shape he put on his armor and walked out of the barracks and head to the lab main deck were a warp machine was waiting for him. He was 18 years old, had black hair, brown eyes, and was 6.4 in height. He was well built in muscle and was fast too. His armor was silver colored and it covered his entire body but the face was able to be seen until he was in combat then his face would be covered. The armor face mask when in combat the eye slits turned on bright blue. His armor was able to generate a shield and was able to make him run at speeds faster than any human could run.

His unit were named and known as the Guardians and there were only 117 Guardians active. Guardians are highly trained soldiers and the gear that use and their abilities to change the tide of war make them the most deadly force in Earth Military Core. Anodrac was Guardian 117 the last to be trained so far. Guardians were picked specifically, to be a Guardian you have to able to use Hyper energy (no not the Hyper were you eat too much candy and you go all crazy) this energy was rare and was unknown but the one who could wield such great power were able for example create a energy around someone or themselves and nothing could harm them that was thrown at them that what made the Guardians the best.

Anodrac was getting close to the lab deck and heard the inner come say, Guardian 117 please report to the lab deck for your mission update. When he entered the lab he saw that it was large and in the center there was a giant platform, he look to his right and saw five other Guardians and a woman in a white suit. She started to brief the squad on their mission. Okay you will be warped a Realm and your objective is to find any resources that we could use for the upcoming war, now please step on to the platform and prepare to be warped. When Anodrac and the rest of the Guardians got to their positions one of them turned around to look at them and said, Alright Guardians we are going to a unknown world so don't get cocky there be hostiles and don't want known killed understood. Sir yes Sir the Guardians said all together. Orah, oh and by the way you will be referring to me as Commander Heth. Then the Plat form Started to turn on and a loud humming sound was coming from it. Commander Heth then asked the lady in a white suit, Hey lady before we depart one little thing, How the hell do we get back. The lady responded him sarcastically the big box right next to will give all the instructions and what type of resources you have to acquire, lets us just hope you can read. With that everything started to turn white and the last thing Anodrac saw was his teammates before blacking out.

Okay that was first Fanfic I will try to update as soon as possible


	2. First Encounter

Dragon Realms

Spyro and Cynder were at the cafeteria in the Dragon Temple eating when they heard a friendly voice. "How are you young dragons", it was

Ignitus. He was found critically wounded but healers were able to save him. "Oh hi Ignitus yeah we both had a nice night". "Okay then I have to

go and introduce myself to the new dragoness who just came" with that Ignitus left for the room where the pool of visions was. "Hey Spyro do

you want to go flying after we finish breakfast" Cynder asked. "Sure that will be nice" said Spyro. When they finished eating breakfast they went

outside starched their wings and launched themselves up to the beautiful morning sky and headed towards a mountain.

Anodrac woke up and, he noticed that he was alone. He got up and started to walk up a hill trying to contact his teammates. He was checking

every frequency when he heard Heth calling his squad. "Come in Come in does anybody read, this is Commander Heth". Anodrac quickly

responded, "This Guardian 117". Glad to hear you son what's your current status repeated Heth. Anodrac said "I am intact no wounds and don't

have possession of the box", neither do we and we still have find contact with Guardian 114". Anodrac was about to respond when he saw

shadows coming up the hill soon he saw an arrow shot at him but his combat instincts shot up and dodged the arrow easily. He then reported to

Heth "this Guardian 117 I am have made contact and I am being targeted, requesting permission to engage I repeat permission to engage. Heth

responded "are they Hostiles" "Affirmative" Anodrac said while dodging a spear thrown at him. "Then you have permission to engage Hostiles"

With that Anodrac threw a green smoke grenade and took out his assault rifle and started spraying blue lasers at the creatures who were

equipped with swords, spears, bow and arrows, shields, and light armor.

There were too many and Anodrac was getting overwhelmed but if he left he would never link up with his squad. So he just had to put up with it.

He was taking out many creatures he dodged a large amount of arrows while reloading when he reloaded he took out another wave of charging

enemy's. One got really close to him and was about to strike Anodrac when he was sniped, Anodrac look to his left and saw Guardian 114 on top

of a giant mushroom with his sniper at his hand. Guardian 114 called out to him, "what's up man, it looks like you need a little bit of help". "Na I

am just having a little bit of fun here" Anodrac said sarcastically. Then the rest of the guardians came from the back of Anodrac and started

eliminate all the creatures, when they finished they all linked up in the middle were the battle took place. Commander Heth came up and said ok

now that we're all here together we have to find the box. Guardian 114 said "well my tracking beacon that I placed on the box is probably fried".

Then everybody turn to see Anodrac walking away. Heth called out to him, "where are you going Guardian", "I am heading toward higher ground

no doubt these creatures will be wondering where their bodies of their former patrol here are" pointing at a mountain. Alright then let's move

double time Orah. With that they head towards the mountain.

Well this is chapter 2 please review.


	3. Second Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

Spyro and Cynder were flying when Spyro spotted an object with smoke coming out of it.

"Hey Cynder look down there, it looks like a box"

Cynder looked down and saw a large box which looked like if had crashed.

"You're right it does look like a box".

With that said the both dragons headed towards the mysterious box.

Anodrac was walking in the woods because he was sent by Commander Heth to scout ahead and plus he was eager to go, it was getting boring just sitting there watching Greth (Guardian 114 the sniper dude that saved Anodrac in Chapter 2) trying to fix the tracking machine. He started to see that the forest started to disappear and a there was a meadow ahead. When he got closer he saw on a small mound the box that he and Guardians have been looking for was there. Before going there he contact Heth.

"This Guardian117 I have visual on the box permission to retrieve".

Heth responded "You have permission to retrieve"

Anodrac started to approach the box when he saw a black creature that for some reason it looked like if it was a dragon, he then noticed that it was got real close the box so he crouched and started moving close to the creature.

Cynder was looking at the strange object and its weird inscriptions.

"What is this, what are all these weird words say" she thought to herself not realizing that there was someone getting close to her.

Anodrac was close now and took out his pistol and pointed it at the creature and was about to pull the trigger when an earth missile hit him on the side and sent him flying. When he hit the ground he got up all dizzy and noticed his pistol laying on the ground where he just was and the new purple dragon that just came and landed next to other dragon. Anodrac cursed at himself for not bringing his riffle or even his energy sword, and then noticed that he forgot his dagger.

"Oh great I forgot my dagger well it looks like hand-to-hand combat will have to do".

Anodrac got up and started to charge at the purple dragon and while doing so he jump left to right dodging every icicle shot at him by Spyro and when close he blocked Spyros right claw with his left hand and upper cut the dragon right in the chin which sent him backwards. After he saw Cynder's tail swipe at him but grabbed it and swung her and threw her right next to Spyro. Anodrac grabbed his pistol and pointed at Spyro and was about to shoot.

"I hope I don't get interrupted again", Anodrac thought but from the corner of his eye he saw blazing fire coming toward him. Anodrac closed his eyes and put up and energy shield. When he opened his eyes he saw four large dragons in front of him.

Okay that's chapter 3


	4. Miss understanding

The Dragon Realms

Anodrac saw four big dragon standing in front of the smaller ones. One of them was red; the other was green, another blue, and the last one yellow. The big red dragon spoke up first.

"Who are you and why are you attacking my friends!"

Anodrac looked up at him shocked and replied.

"You can talk?"

The dragon looked at Anodrac showing his teeth.

"Yes I can talk, why wouldn't I be able to talk."

"Well because you are a dragon and dragons don't talk" Anodrac said.

Before Ignitus could reply he saw five more Guardians come out of the trees pointing their assault rifles at the dragons.

Heth spoke out, "man, Anodrac you are always to find trouble or if you don't, it finds you."

"Well sir it makes life more interesting." Anodrac said back at Heth.

"Ha that's true, until it gets you killed." With that said Heth ordered his Guardians to kill the dragons.

"Alright boys let's do this fast and clean, kill them." Heth ordered.

"No!" Anodrac shouted.

The Guardians put their guns down. Heth walked up to where Anodrac was standing looking at the dragons and then looked at Anodrac.

"No, why not"

Anodrac looked up at him and said,

"Well sir, I guessed that they attack me because I was going attack one of their own."

Then Anodrac went up to the red dragon nervously.

"Um… I am very sorry for attacking your friends you see, that box over there, it's very important to us and I thought your friend was going to damage it, and that why I engaged."

Ignitus looked at him and then slightly smiled

"We forgive you but what are you, I have seen no species like you around here."

Anodrac told him what they were, and what their names were, what their mission was. When everybody knew everybody Heth spoke.

"Alright men it's getting dark and we need to find a place stay for the night," He pointed to one of the Guardians, "Lorik, scout the perimeter for any more hostiles"

"Sir yes sir" responded Lorik but before he could leave, Ignitus said.

"You humans can come and at the Dragon Temple if you like."

"That would be fantastic."

With that said they went to the dragon temple, the Dragons flying and the Guardians were running at high speeds for their armor could let them run up to 75 miles per hour. When the Guardians and Dragons got to the temple they were greeted by a dragoness who came in the morning. She was blue and green, had two curved horns and her underbelly was gold. For some reason she kept on looking at Anodrac. She came up to him and said.

"Hi my name is Sephia and yours?"

"My name is Anodrac and it's a pleasure to meet you"

Sephia smiled and then introduced herself to everyone else. When the introduction were finished it was night time and the Guardian were sent to their rooms and everyone did the same.

Well this chapter three I was a bit of a hurry so sorry if it's short.


	5. New Enemy

A New Enemy

Anodrac woke up to find that he was in an unfamiliar room. Then everything came back to him, and remembered that he was at a different realm and encountered dragons and all this happened just one day ago. He went outside to a fountain and washed himself and went back to his room and put on his armor and went outside. The dragon Temple was on a high platform and the only way to get up to is by flying or climbing but that took a long time. Anodrac was feeling the long breeze of air in his face when he was greeted by Sephia.

"Good morning Anodrac."

"Oh high Sephia, yes it is a good morning."

"So what are you doing out here so early outside." Sephia said getting a little a bit closer to Anodrac.

"Well I like morning air and I couldn't sleep no more."

Then Heth came running with Terrador and Ignitus with Spyro and Cynder with a few young dragons right behind them. Anodrac looked at Heth and could tell there was something wrong.

"Captain what's wrong"

Heth pointed at something very large coming from far away coming fast. When it got closer, it turned out to be a giant rock but it had arms and legs.

Anodrac looked at the giant walking rock, "Sir, what the hell is that?"

Terrador spoke up, "We don't know but what I can tell you is that it's not friendly my friend."

Ignitus came up, "If that thing gets close to the Temple it will destroy it"

Anodrac came up with an idea.

"Hey Terrador you think you can fly me right above it."

"Sure, but what do you have in mind."

Anodrac just grinned at him and said, "Like I have been told actions speak louder than words."

With that said he jumped off the edge and started to fall down but Terrador cached Anodrac and flew him right above the Giant rock. Anodrac motioned to Terrador to let him go and Terrador did so. Anodrac landed on top of the rock. His legs were on each side of the rock's shoulders. Anodrac then took out his rifle and started to fire at the top of the rocks head, while this was happening, the rock was trying to reach at him but couldn't get him. When Anodrac saw there was a deep enough hole he planted a EMP Grenade he jumped off the giant and landed safely for his armor could let him land from up to 1500 feet high. Anodrac turned around he saw the rock explode and everything collapsed.

Anodrac looked at the ruble that was left, "Well looks like there's a new enemy." And head back to the Temple.

Well this is chapter 5


	6. A New Encounter

**A New Encounter**

Anodrac was lifted up to the Dragon Temple by Terrador. When he got there Heth came up to him.

"Man Anodrac that was crazy stunt you pulled out there but like you told me, it makes life interesting" Heth said, smiling at Anodrac.

"You got that right"

Heth turned around to see that the rest of the Guardians were present.

"Alright Guardians now don't think just because we are here does not mean we are going to stop training"

"Aw come on captain we don't know training, we did a lot back at Earth." Greth complained.

Heth looked at Greth, "are you complaining soldier, now just for doing so run 20 laps around the Temple, I don't see you moving"

Greth immediately started to run, soon Heth made everyone else do push up and he did some himself too. They stop when they saw Greth finish his laps. Heth paired them up into two's and ordered them to spar using Hand-to-Hand combat after 3 hours he dismissed them.

"That's enough for today Guardians go have some free time." Heth said panting.

Anodrac jumped off the edge Temple and went to lake that was close to it and washed himself. When he was done he started up the walkway to go up the Dragon Temple.

**Cynder's Room**

Cynder and Sephia were talking about the Guardians.

"They are really amazing." Cynder said.

"Yeah I know and did you see Anodrac he was real brave going on top of that giant." Sephia said with joy in her eyes.

Cynder saw this and suspected something. "Do you like Anodrac?" Cynder asked.

"Well kind of, okay yes, but I don't what he thinks of me we are two different species." Sephia said with a worry hint in her eyes.

"Well you at least try to ask him or try to find out." Cynder commented.

"You know what I think your right I am going to ask him today." Sephia said getting up and heading for the door.

"Whoa, hold on there, I think you take it slowly not just blurt out all, get to know him a little bit."

Sephia looked at her "Your right I should silly me I almost ruined everything."

With that she left Cynder room.

**Dragon Temple's Garden**

Anodrac went in the Garden he found it so peaceful. _Wow this place is amazing I wish Earth could be the same, and that Dragon Sephia for some reason I feel something for her but I just can't quite make it out. _Then out of nowhere Sephia right in front of him.

"Hi Anodrac what are doing?"

"Whoa, you scared me there, well I was just taking a late night walk." Anodrac said

"Sorry for scaring you, but I wanted to ask you something." Sephia said getting closer to him.

"And what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Do you want to take a late night stroll around the Temple" Sephia said hoping Anodrac would say yes.

Anodrac thought about it and answered, "That would be fantastic."

So the pair started there walk.

Here's chapter 6


	7. Admiting one's Emotion

**Dragon Temple**

Anodrac and Sephia were walking around the Garden admiring the different designs with the flowers. They then started to walk around the Temple and stopped by a tree and the two sat down and looked at the stars in the sky. It was pretty quite but then Sephia broke the silence.

"Anodrac… um… well, do have a mate back at your world." Sephia said nervously.

Anodrac was nervous to when Sephia asked the question but he didn't show it.

"Well ah no, I never did because my whole life I spent training to be my world's best soldier."

Sephia felt pity for Anodrac, to spend your childhood just training to be the best killer for his world, to her that wasn't not a good life. As if Anodrac read Sephia mind he answered to her.

"Now I know what thinking, but being a Guardian is not as bad as you think, the feeling you get when you save an innocent person from death or you save family, or even a whole town, the feeling is just great. That's where our name came from, a civilian called us Guardians and soon and everybody did so we decided to use that name and we treasure it with our hearts."

Sephia was surprised that someone that kills could have such a feeling, emotions in him. So she asked him another question.

"Well how do you react when you kill?"

"That's very simple I only kill to save others. As long as I am doing it to save innocent lives I do everything to keep them. We Guardians fight for the weak for the one's on need, we protect them we serve them and would even sacrifice our lives for them. I would even sacrifice my live even for you."

Sephia was shocked that Anodrac would sacrifice his life for her even if they just met two days ago.

"You...would do that for me?" Sephia getting a little closer.

Anodrac saw her getting closer her to her and he did the same.

"Yes I would do anything for you." Anodrac getting closer too.

"Anodrac?"

"Yes Sephia?"

"Do you li…like...me?"  
"From the first time I laid in eyes on you."

Sephia was about to respond when he saw a shiny glint from the corner of his eye. Anodrac got up instantly and took out his energy sword and blocked and arrow. Out of the trees came out six apes some holding axes other with swords and one with a bow. Anodrac quickly put his energy sword away and took his pistol out and shot the ape with the bow and the two other apes. Before he could fire again Sephia jumped in front and shot light beams at the remaining apes pulverizing them.

Anodrac looked at Sephia surprised.

"Whoa, that was cool, what was that?"

"That is my element I can control light, you really think it cool?"

Anodrac replied, "That was amazing you took out those apes without trouble."

"Ah" Sephia said looking at hey paw and lying down.

Anodrac looked at her with worried eyes, "What the matter are you hurt"

"Stepped on that arrow you blocked and it's hard for me to walk and getting late, I have to get to my room." Sephia said.

Anodrac looked at Sephia with a smirk on in his face. "Well I could carry you to your room."

Sephia blushed and replied, "That would be nice"

So Anodrac grabbed her and carried her and thank that he was wearing his armor making it much easier for to carry the heavy dragoness.

This chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it.


	8. The Way of the Guardian

**The Way of the Guardian**

Anodrac came in the room with Sephia in his hands. He laid her down on her bed and looked at her for a minute. He then started to take of his armor and was left wearing his standard suit that he and the Guardian wear under their armor to be comfortable. He then was about to sit down on the floor near Sephia's bed when Sephia told him to lie down next to her.

"Hey Anodrac come and lay down with me, I feel kind of cold."

Anodrac went and lied next to her and in about 5 minutes Sephia was sleeping. Anodrac just looked outside from the window and remembered the war back at Earth.

_Flash Back_

"Anodrac give me cover fire."

"Understood."

Anodrac started to spray lasers at these creatures who were taller than humans by 2 feet and had sharp teeth and face were elongated almost like dragons but not as long. When the Guardians that Anodrac that was giving cover fire got to safety Anodrac started to run as fast as he could dodging laser that were shot at him. When he met up with the other Guardian they went into a destroyed house were they met another Guardian who was the Captain.

"What's your status Guardian 83." (the Guardian next to anodrac)

"Detonations planted sir"

Then the Captain looked outside the from the house and saw the creatures advancing towards them. He quickly contacted High Command.

"This is Guardian 23 requesting permission from High Command for me and my men to E.V.A.C the sector over."

High Command: "What is your current situation over."

Captain: "There is a horde of Bezerkers(this is the name of the creatures for they fought like crazy when hand to hand combat using their sharp claws to slash at the humans) advancing at our position."

High Command: Then you have clearance to evacuate the sector, good luck."

The Captain and looked outside again to see how far the Bezerkers were and saw that they were advancing real close.

"Alright Anodrac set up mines and Triton you and me will have a head start and when we are at high ground we will Anodrac cover fire."

With that, the Captain and Triton left leaving Anodrac to finish planting the mines.

_End Of Flash Back_

Anodrac looked down at Sephia to see that she was sleeping soundly, it somehow made him feel relaxed. He got up and saw that it was almost morning time so he got up and left Sephia's room.


End file.
